the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Zeno
X-Zeno is a powerful nanite that acts like a disease to create the illusion of an incurable pathogen, turning organisms into feral zombified cyborgs. It is what started the Energy Strike Incident, acting as a form of flu, or in this case a rabies-like pathogen that spreads through radiation. Analysis The Nano-virus classified by the Center for Disease Control and Prevention as X-Zeno is a class V biological hazard, which was discovered after the initial Energy Strike incident occurred. All known forms of medical treatment, including common medicine and vaccines, have failed to cure or halt the infection’s progress. What was once thought to be a pathogen turns out to be highly advanced nanomachines, which explains it’s high resistance to medicine or medical treatment. Infection occurs as little as three hours. There is currently no means of reversing the effects. Transmission The nanites are transmitted through harmful doses of radiation, mostly in particular nuclear radiation, such as Gamma rays. Alternative means of transmission also includes bodily fluids, such as blood or saliva. The immune system is compromised once infection occurs. The nanites are completely infectious and lethal, but is not airborne or waterborne. Symptoms * Flu-like symptoms with high fever, headache, muscle pain and stiffness, plus severe dementia, internal bleeding, increased skin sensitivity and nausea in later stages. * Coma onset approximately three hours after first symptoms appear and ten minutes after noticeable dementia. Coma onset will be considered onset of death. * A period of sporadic cellular necrosis occurs which comes to resemble gangrene and technorganic growths. Surviving tissue assumes its original function and is highly resilient. * Skin and muscle tissue is fused into an as-of-yet unidentified alloy, resulting in increased muscle endurance and strength. * Nervous and muscular systems are completely unaffected by total organ failure and are converted into wires, diodes, implants and processors. * Metabolism is completely shut down, allowing the host to survive without nutrition indefinitely, then eventually replaced with incinerators when flesh is ingested. * High blood viscosity results in negligible blood flow from gunshot, puncture, and slashing injuries. Blood color is also changed to a greyish or cyan hue. Blood color depends on the species infected. * Conditioned behavior, motor controls, and instinctive behavioral mechanisms are enhanced but sometimes damaged, and cognitive abilities are heavily augmented and reinforced, but can sometimes be retarded or erratic. Wildlife, plants and organic foods experience excessive enhancement and are hyper-aggressive, excluding foods and plants, which are inactive. * Infected can adapt to their replaced nervous systems and have increased tolerance to basic physical activities, including standing up, balancing on two legs, walking, biting, grabbing, and crawling. All infected will energetically move towards sights, sounds, and smells it associates with organic victims. All infected will attempt to kill organic targets if contact is made. * Neutralizing infected requires significant cranial trauma, or amputation of the limbs, torso or neck. Other methods include fire, poison gas, lack of oxygen, heavy blood loss and high-voltage electricity. Trivia * Infection is caused by exposure to radiation or contact with infected fluid. * The first infected were found in the ruins of the Middle East on Earth. Category:Viruses + diseases